


burning sugar.

by ragingdrumboner



Series: burning. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, VERY Brief Description of an Intimate Situation, dating apps, suga is a lonely mess help him, this is so self indulgent oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: Sugawara couldn't believe this is what his life was turning into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't even going to publish this oh my god. so who's ready for me pushing more emotional and situational problems onto my favorite characters. anyways enjoy this extremely weird and personal situation

Sugawara couldn't believe this is what his life was turning into.

Sitting, holed up in his room, flipping through profile after profile on shitty dating apps. Looking through all the different faces, some attractive, some not at all, and every one giving him a small feeling of sadness. Suga had determined as of late that Daichi was probably never going to return feelings towards him. Daichi hadn't exactly told him that in any sort of way, but Suga couldn't help but feel like he was crushing and pining for a relationship that wasn't going to happen.

So he took to dating apps, though it was a little foolish, he’d admit, considering he was only going to be living in his area for a few months before college. Though, it was pretty much just physical affection he craved, so if he could just get that, he’d be okay. 

Well, it didn't take long for Suga to finally match with somebody and actually make plans to meet up with them. He was rather attractive and was only a year older than Suga, he was a student at a local college. The terms of their relationship was clear, friends with benefits, the other boy had phrased it. Sugawara was fine with that. He didn't want something very dedicated anyways and it would allow for him to get the physical touch he wanted. 

Their first meetup was less than ideal, driving out in the other boy’s car out to a private area so they could be intimate. It went well and Suga was happy with the experience, even wishing to meet up with the boy again. And he did the following weekend, this time in the older boy’s dorm. Though, that was the last time the two were in contact as the other student never messaged Sugawara again. The setter was a little disappointed, but not very, it wasn't a meaningful relationship anyways.

So Suga returned to flipping through dating apps, though he didn't talk to anyone else for awhile. He told Asahi of his endeavors, unable bring himself to tell Daichi, it’d be too weird. Despite everything, Suga still found himself yearning to be with the other third year and he hated himself for it. In an effort to keep his mind off of his hopeless crush, Suga just continued to bury himself in what he was doing.

When Sugawara began talking to another boy, something felt very off. He couldn't quite place it. It was similar to the situation from before but now, now it felt very shady. Though, he couldn't bring himself to cut off contact with the other boy. He too, was a college student only a year older than him, but the way he acted didn't make him seem as though he was one. Suga didn't suspect he was lying or anything, it was just the way he talked that made him seem older. It scared Suga, honestly. He was eighteen, sure, but he was still in high school, and the other student from before seemed much more similar to him, even if he was in college. 

They talked for a few days and with every passing day, Sugawara felt more and more uncomfortable. It didn't help that the third year had been hanging out with Daichi even more over the last few days, making the pain of his crushing even worse. 

Finally, the other boy he had been talking to suggested they make a plan to meet up, and Sugawara’s heart flipped with fear. He couldn't do it. No intimacy or physical affection was worth this kind of fear. He didn't respond, didn't even open the message that followed his response as he called Daichi, heart thudding in his chest and tears brimming his eyes.

“Hello?” Daichi’s voice came through, sounding a little sleepy.

“Dai?” Suga asked, trying to hide the shake in his voice, “I...I didn't wake you, did I?” What time was it even? Suga looked at the clock and cringed. It was one AM. 

There was a sound of shuffling before Daichi spoke again. “No...well...yeah, but it’s fine. What's wrong? You sound upset…” he trailed off.

Suga sucked in a stuttering breath, “Daichi...I’m...I…” he couldn't find the words, at least none that he felt comfortable saying through the phone, “c’n..c’n I come over?” He asked, “it's okay if you say no, I just - ”

“Suga,” he cut him off, “yes, of course you can come over. Do you want me to come get you?”

“No…no, I’ll walk. I...I need the fresh air,” he told him as he stood and shrugged on a sweatshirt, “I’ll be there soon…” he murmured before the two said goodbye and Suga slipped out of his house. 

It was pleasantly cool out and normally, the crisp air would help calm him, but tonight it did nothing of the sort. Suga winced as he saw another message from the college student, shoving his phone back into his pocket, he walked faster and tried to beat back his tears. 

Daichi was waiting on his porch when Suga arrived, concern was etched deep into his handsome features. The slender boy quickly bounded up the stairs and looked up at Daichi, who only put a hand on his shoulder and ushered him inside.

“My parents are asleep, so we don't have to worry about them too much,” Daichi explained as they went up to his room, Suga only nodded in silence. They sat on the bed and Daichi looked over at the slightly trembling third year, “so, what’s up?”

Suga went to speak but a choked sob escaped him and he clasped a hand to his mouth. He shook his head before swallowing a heavy breath, finding his voice now. “Daichi...I’m...I’m really scared right now…” 

Daichi’s brows furrowed, “why? What’s happening?” He asked, his voice soft and warm like a fuzzy blanket in a snowstorm. 

Suga hated the wetness that began to trail down his face. “I’ve...well,” he sighed, trying to regain his composure, “I don't know if Asahi told you but...I’ve been using dating apps lately cause…” he shrugged, “well, I don't know why exactly, I was...curious, I guess, and kinda lonely, so…” he trailed off, swiping at a few more tears before continuing. “Uh...well anyways, I met up with someone a few weekends ago...and they were really nice but they stopped messaging me. And now I…” he felt his throat tighten again. “And now I’m talking with someone different but it...it feels _wrong_ and they want to meet up too but it feels so wrong and I’m scared but I don't want to hurt them and block them,” Suga rambled on in a mindless, fear-filled explanation as his body began to tremble again. 

Daichi looked at him with shocked eyes as the setter explained his rather odd and complicated dilemma. “Suga…oh my God, Suga,” was all he could say as the silver haired boy slowly trailed off. Suga was crying in earnest now and Daichi clasped him to his chest, not able to think of anything to say at the moment.

“I’m...I’m _scared_ Dai,” he hiccuped, burying his head into the stronger teen’s chest, “I don't want to meet up with him but I’m too scared to block him because I’m afraid of hurting his feelings b-but I don't even know him and I-I just don't know what to _do_ ,” he wailed softly before delving back into soft sobs.

The captain rubbed his vice captain’s back slowly and carded a hand through his silver locks, letting the smaller teen cry for a bit. Suga had relaxed some by the time Daichi spoke up again, “Suga,” he began, gaining the attention of the fear stricken boy, “you need to block that other boy. Nothing good is going to come from you talking to or meeting him, not when you're feeling like this.” He heard Suga begin to protest but he held up a hand to silence him, “I know you're concerned with his feelings, and normally, that's a good concern to have, but right now, you need to not be worried about someone you don't even really know.”

“But...shouldn't I at least...say something before blocking him? I feel bad…” Suga trailed off, looking down again.

“If you think you’d be able to handle it, but otherwise, I wouldn't. By blocking him, he won't be able to contact you again, and he doesn't know where you are and certainly doesn't run in the same social circles as you. You’ll never have to deal with his reaction to being blocked,” Daichi explained, resting his head gently on top of the other teen’s. Suga sniffled softly and burrowed his head into the crook of Daichi’s neck, nodding slowly.

“O-okay…” he stammered, “you're right...this isn't worth it…” the setter agreed. The two stayed embraced for a few moments longer before Sugawara pulled away to take out his phone. He opened up the app and stared at the block button for a few moments, biting his lip.

“It’s okay Suga. If he makes you uncomfortable, then it's okay to cut off contact,” Daichi encouraged, Suga looked up and nodded before pressing the button and tossing his phone away. “There, that’s the end of it.” Daichi said softly as Suga leaned into him again.

“Th’nk you,” he murmured, letting his eyes slip half-lidded. The pair were silent for awhile before Daichi spoke up again.

“Suga? Why did you feel the need to use dating apps?” He asked, genuinely curious. Sugawara felt his heart wrench at the question as the answer was pitiful and embarrassing.

“It's stupid…” he muttered, turning away and biting his lip. 

Daichi turned the slender boy’s face towards him, “please, tell me, I have a feeling that whatever the reason is, it’s bothering you a lot.”

Suga squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments before opening them again and sucking in a breath. “It's cause...it’s cause I’ve been really lonely lately and...and the person I like is probably never going to like me back and I guess I just got desperate for affection…” he answered, looking down. 

“Oh Suga,” Daichi said sympathetically, “you never know. Who is it you like?” Suga felt another round of tears surge up and beat against his eyes and chest. He shook his head rapidly and bit his lip for fear of words spilling out if he didn't. “It’s okay, you can tell me,” the captain assured.

“N-no, I really can't,” he told him with a hiccup. He was trembling again and his hands tightened into fists on his thighs.

“Suga, yes you can, it’s okay, I promise…” Daichi rubbed the setter’s shoulder, trying to get him to relax again.

The third year shook his head rapidly again, “I _can't_ ,” he grit out with tears slipping down his pale cheeks again.

“Suga - ” Daichi began before Suga cut him off with a frustrated yell.

“It’s you! Alright?! It’s you!” He sobbed out, burying his face in his hands as broken sobs once again escaped him. “I’ve liked you for _months_ and I know I probably just ruined our friendship which is why I didn't say anything but _goddammit_ it’s you,” he cried. He folded over and let the tears flow as Daichi silently took in the information.

“Suga…” he murmured, though his soft voice wasn't enough to drag the setter out of his sobs, “ _Kōshi_ ,” he tried again. The use of his first name was enough to get Suga to stop crying enough for him to listen to what the captain had to say. “Who says you ruined our friendship? And who says that your crush is never going to return feelings?” He asked, a soft smile coming to his face.

Suga’a eyes widened a bit, “wh-what? What are you saying?” 

The slightly larger teen pressed a hand to Suga’s damp face, “I’ve felt the same way towards you for awhile as well, I was just, well, looking for the right time to say something. And also a little nervous to say something as well.” He admitted, though the comforting smile still remained on his face. 

“Dai…” Suga began before throwing himself on the other teen. Daichi fell back with an ‘oof’ but still buried his face in the thinner teen’s soft hair. He pressed a kiss into it as a smile finally came to Suga’s face. “Dai, oh my God, I’m so relieved,” he sighed pleasantly, tears finally drying and leaving his eyes as he held onto his newly recruited love.

A soft chuckle escaped Daichi’s chest, “I’m relieved too, and happy.” 

Suga cranes his head up to look at Daichi, “Dai, will you kiss me?” He asked, his hazel eyes now sparkling with happiness instead of tears. Daichi’s smile widened as he nodded.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that,” he told him as he leaned in and their lips joined together. Suga completely melted into the kiss as his arms came up around Daichi’s neck. He hummed contently as Daichi’s own strong arms wrapped around Suga’s waist. The two shared the kiss for awhile before pulling for air, both smiling with silly, stupid happiness.

“So,” Daichi began again, no more dating apps?”

Suga laughed, “no more dating apps,” he assured.

The pair laughed before going in for another glee filled kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ya so anyways this is basically my life rn except im still pining after my crush so!!!! yea lol idk this is rly weird and personal hope u enjoyed it lololol


End file.
